Arthur Pendragon
Email: hockeyislife041@netscape.net Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blondish/brown Height: 5' 11" Weight: 210 Age: 28 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 9 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Arthur Pendragon�s father, who had been in the Queen�s Guards, died in the Aiel War at the Battle of the Shining Walls. His mother died a few months later from disease so Arthur was orphaned at 8 years of age. He ran away from an orphanage in Caemlyn when he was 12 and survived by working at an inn as a stableboy for very poor wages and a bed in the hayloft. Arthur spent the little spare time he had on the streets and became disgusted with all the horrific things that happened. So, it was when he was 14 that he went and applied to the Queen�s Guards. He was not yet old enough to enlist, but by chance a friend of his father�s was there and adopted him. At his new parent�s home he learned (he was given the sword his father had used when he died, a claymore) basic sword training from his adoptive father and was enrolled into the Queen�s Guards at 16. At the Queen�s Guards he learned much of the same basic sword training and also took up lancing. His training at the Queen�s Guards focused on military tactics and was different from the training he would receive with the Warders. One day when Arthur was 17 and patrolling a road he saw a group of bandits attacking a man and a woman. As it turned out the man and woman were Warder and Aes Sedai and hardly needed any help. Arthur took a severe blow to the head while one tried to escape, and was taken to Tar Valon to be fully healed. Afterwards, the Warder insisted that he stayed in Tar Valon to train with the Trainees. Arthur did and was promoted at the age of 21 to Tower Guard. Immediately after his promotion he went on a world lore trip for his chosen discipline, Chameleon�s Shadow. He studied every nation of the mainland and wrote a report on each nation�s different military and combat tactics. He returned almost a year later and trained under Souvan for six months until an Aes Sedai was abducted and a team of Tower Guards, including Arthur, went after the Rogues who had done it. He returned to the Tower afterwards to complete his Novice training in Chameleon�s Shadow. The Novice training proved to be very difficult and harsh. Arthur trained every day of the week with Souvan from dawn to dusk, sometimes well into the night, except on rare occasions when he�d have a day�s break. Every training session was full of hard work and pain. Arthur contemplated quitting the discipline multiple times due to frustration only to continue after a repeated quote by Souvan, � Failure is common, success is rare�. Souvan seemed to know the competitive spirit of the Warders and the quote only made Arthur work harder and survive those vulnerable Novice days. Even so the welts and bruises from training made sure Arthur and Souvan didn�t become fast friends, though Arthur never hated him for it. With much work and commitment Arthur finally completed his two-year Novice training with Souvan at 23. Arthur completed his other four years of Novice training the Novice test on his own using the training Souvan had taught him. On his own Arthur had begun incorporating the discipline Me�Arearth into his training. On a free day he was given for completing his Novice training he ran into Cyndrid Sedai. A few months later, shortly after turning 28, as Arthur was in the process of choosing his second discipline he ran into Cyndrid Sedai again and was asked to accompany her and a small party of Warders and Aes Sedai to bring a darkfriend to justice for murdering an Aes Sedai and stealing a ter�angrael. The chase brought them to the Blight where Arthur and Cyndrid killed the darkfriend and recovered the ter�angrael. After this Arthur was bonded to Cyndrid and is currently in the process of returning to the White Tower. Category:WS 9 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios